creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Horror von Osyrus
Es war eigentlich ein ganz normaler Tag. Ich weiß noch jedes Detail dieses Morgens. Du musst wissen das ich ein Typischer Junggeselle bin sprich ich wachte wie immer auf der Coach auf voller Chipstüten. Ich weiß noch wie mir die Chipskrümel damals in den Rücken piekten. Ich richtete mich langsam auf und realisierte erst langsam,dann ganz schlagartig...dass ich den heftigsten Kater meines Lebens hatte. Ich wusste nicht mehr viel von der vergangenen Nacht, doch als ich mir den Fußboden voller DVD´s so anguckte hatte ich wohl ein paar Animes angeguckt und noch ein bisschen Game of Thrones. Überall lagen Bierflaschen und heute bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher doch ich glaube damals sogar einen Haufen von KFC Verpackungen gesehen habe. Ich ging damals in die Küche an die Spüle ließ mir ein Glas Wasser ein und schmiss gleich 3 Aspirin rein. Ich weiß noch wie ekelig ich dieses Wasser fand. So kribbelig und chemisch. Als würde man Farbverdünner mit Kohlensäure trinken. Ich ging mit meinem Glas zurück ins Wohnzimmer setzte mich hin und nahm mir die Bild Zeitung. Eigentlich wollte ich Game of Thrones weitergucken aber bevor die Aspirin Tabletten wirkten war das unmöglich so saß ich da und amüsierte mich über die Lügengeschichten der Bild. Damals hatte ich noch keine Sorgen. Nach etwa 15 Minuten begann die Wirkung der Tabletten und ich machte die 4.Staffel an. Ich kannte sie natürlich schon in und auswendig aber was soll ich sagen ich mag Game of Thrones. Da geschah es zum ersten mal. Im Augenwinkel sah ich meine Balkontür durch die ich das gruseligste Gesicht sah das ich je gesehen habe. Bleiche Haut, weit aufgerissene,blutunterlaufene Augen, schwarze triefnasse Haare die etwas über die Schultern gingen, und ein unnatürlich breites Grinsen. Trotz der langen Haare erkannte ich sofort das er ein Mann war da ich selbst auch ein Mann mit langem Zopf bin. Natürlich erschreckte ich mich. Ich fiel vom Sofa und rieb mir am Boden angekommen die Augen. Als ich wieder hinsah war die Gestalt weg. "Okay Linus entweder du bist noch betrunken oder du hattest es doch mit den Tabletten übertrieben" dachte ich mir in dem Moment. Ich legte mich hin und wollte schlafen da ich mir in dem Moment ernsthaft Sorgen um meine geistige Gesundheit machte doch dieses Gesicht ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Selbst wenn ich betrunken oder auf Tabletten war wieso hätte sich mein Verstand etwa so verstörendes Ausdenken sollen...? Irgendwann ist dieses Ereignis in Vergessenheit geraten obwohl es noch nicht so lange her war. In der Zeit hatte ich einen Job gefunden und mein Alkohol Problem unter Kontrolle bekommen. Ich arbeitete als Pizza Lieferant. Man wird nicht reich aber es reicht zum Leben. Zu dieser Zeit war der Vorfall mit dem Horror Gesicht nur 2 Wochen her. Falls du dich jetzt fragst wie ich so schnell eine Alkohol Sucht unterbinden konnte : Ich hatte einfach kein Geld mehr... Ich wollte also grade mit meiner Lieferung losfahren, Es waren 5 Salami-Pizzen in eine versnobte Angeber-Gegend, ich startete das Moped und bog links in die Straße ein und nach 20 Metern kam schon die erste Ampel. Sie war gerade erst auf Rot gesprungen das heißt ich musste die maximale Zeit warten. Es war schon dunkel aber dank den ganzen Straßenlaternen und den Neonlichtern, die hier und zusehen waren, wirkte meine eigentlich recht kleine Stadt wie eine Großstadt. Ich stand also da an der Ampel als plötzlich jemand sagte "Ich will spielen..." . Es war leicht geflüstert und markerschütternd. Die ganzen Motoren die an der Ampel standen waren so laut dass ich unmöglich einen der Autofahrer gehört haben konnte. Wo also kam die Stimme her ? Da passierte es. Ich sah wieder das Gesicht. Es stand direkt vor meinem Moped ...nein... es schwebte leicht über dem Boden. Da sah ich zum ersten mal auch seinen Körper. Keine Arme keine Beine. Dort wo diese sein sollten quoll nur Blut aus einer Öffnung. Dann sah ich ihn direkt ins Gesicht. Sein Grinsen war nicht so breit. Dann zuckte er kurz mit den Mundwinkeln nach oben. Nachdem er das getan hatte drehte ich am Gas. Nicht weil ich aus Angst flüchten wollte sondern weil das völlig unbeabsichtigt geschah. Ich versuchte zu Bremsen doch ich konnte meine Hand nicht kontrollieren. Heute weiß ich dass er es war... Meine Hand drehte das Gas bis zum Anschlag. Ich fuhr 140 km/h. Mitten in der Innenstadt. Und plötzlich geschah es. Schlagartig rissen meine Arme den Lenker um und ich fuhr mit 140 Sachen in eine Wand. Als mein Moped schlagartig dagegen prallte,stoppte und an der Wand zerschmetterte flog ich vorne über und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Ich hörte ein knacken wie erst der Helm und dann meine Schädeldecke zersprang. Es war ein entsetzlicher Schmerz. Ich bereitete mich darauf vor dass mir schwarz vor Augen werden würde. Doch es passierte nicht... Nur der Schmerz blieb weiter bestehen. Ich spürte wie sich langsam eine Blutlache um mich herum bildete die aus meinem Kopf kam. So lag ich da noch 5 Minuten bis ein Krankenwagen kam und mich mit ins Krankenhaus brachte. . Die Ärzte dort diskutierten stundenlang darüber wie ich das überleben konnte und fragten mich auch. Natürlich hatte ich genau so viel Ahnung wie sie. Sie wollten mich noch 1 Nacht zur Beobachtung da behalten. Und etwa gegen 3 Morgens wurde ich durch eine geisterhafte stimme geweckt. "Ich heiße Osyrus und Osyrus will spielen..." ich wurde sofort wach und sah ihm am Ende meines Bettes. Dieses Gesicht was mich heute noch so schrecklich verstört. Ich sah ihm geschockt in die Augen und sah wie er kurz mit dem einem Auge zuckte. Als er das tat spürte ich plötzlich so viel Luft in meinem Hals so als hätte ich zu tief eingeatmet. Dann kam der stechende Höllenschmerz der mir zeigt das ein riesiger Riss in meiner Kehle klaffte. Blut füllte meine Lunge und eine Lache stieg mir den Hals hoch die ich auf meine weiße Bettdecke spuckte. Ich wollte schreien doch es ging nicht. Ich konnte nicht. Diesen stechenden Schmerz der eine Folter war musste ich die ganze Nacht erleiden. Ich rekelte mich vor schmerzen die ganze Nacht auf meinem Bett. Irgendwann betete ich für meinen Tod doch ich starb nicht und die Folter ging weiter. Dieser Schmerz ist sehr schwer zu beschreiben. Er ist sehr...stechend. Diese Kreatur, dieser...Osyrus guckte die ganze Nacht zu und schien amüsiert. Als dann aber Morgens nach stundenlanger Folter, die Klinke meiner Zimmertür runter ging verschwand Osyrus zusammen mit den Schmerzen, dem Blut und dem Riss in meiner Kehle. Logischer Weise habe ich der Schwester nichts erzählt,da sie mich sonst direkt in die Klapse geschickt hätte, doch so wurde ich noch am selben Tag entlassen. Zuhause angekommen setze ich mich erstmal hin. Ich war Psychisch völlig fertig was passiert hier was ist dieses Ding und was tut es mit mir ? Als ich gerade daran dachte erschien Osyrus erneut. Ich war gerade erst seiner Folter entkommen und schon ging die nächste los. Und ich dachte schon ich währe ihn los... Er riss seine Augen weit auf und lachte grässlich woraufhin ich ein schrecklich stechen in der Brust bekam. Da wo mein Herz ist begann ein schrecklich gegendrückender Schmerz. Es tat schrecklich weh ich schrie doch niemand hatte mich gehört. Der Druck wurde immer schlimmer bis ich sah wie mein Herz sich durch meine Knochen, mein Fleisch und meine Haut bohrte. Nun lag es in meinen Händen mein eigenes Herz. Blut hatte den ganzen Boden geflutet. Ich sah auf das Loch das in meiner Brust klaffte. Das fehlende Herz war nicht der eigentliche Schmerz... aber auf seinem Weg nach draußen zerstörte es Knochen und Fleisch. Diese zerbersteten Knochen und die tiefe Fleischwunde taten höllisch weh. Aus der klaffenden Wunde quollen nun auch andere Organe. Ich sah schreiend zu Osyrus der laut lachte. Er liebt das Leiden von Menschen. Dann wurde mir langsam schwarz vor Augen. Ich dachte schon ich wäre Tod und erlöst worden. Doch es war das genaue Gegenteil von Erlösung... Als sich meine Augen schwer und langsam wieder öffneten hoffte ich die Himmelpforte zu erblicken. Jedoch wachte ich in einem dunklen Keller. Mir war klar das Osyrus mich hier her gebracht hatte und auch das ich fliehen müsste ich rannte das kleine Treppchen zur Tür hoch. Sie war abgeschlossen. Der Keller hatte keine Fenster wie also sollte ich fliehen ? Da war es wieder. Dieses kranke Gesicht das direkt vor meiner Nase erschien. "Osyrus will spielen" sagte es wieder und zuckte kurz mit dem Mundwinkel. Beide beine rissen mir ab und ich lag wieder in einem See aus Blut und ab hier begann erst die eigentliche Folter. Er zerstückelte mich und setzte mich wieder zusammen, er durchbohrte mich mit Pfählen, zerbrach mein Gebiss und meine Knochen, zerquetschte meine inneren Organe und bohrte Messer in meinen Körper die er dann darin stecken ließ. Das ist es was bisher geschehen. Seit 2 Wochen sitze ich nun schon in seinem Keller und werde gefoltert...man denkt man würde sich irgendwann an die Schmerzen gewöhnen... doch man tut es nie. Jede Nacht um 11 ist er eine Stunde lang weg. Ich weiß nicht was er da macht und bin mir nicht sicher ob ich es wissen will... Wenn du das liest bin ich vermutlich schon tot. Ich halte diese ewigen Schmerzen einfach nicht mehr aus. Sobald er um 11 geht werde ich mir eins der Messer aus dem Rücken ziehen und mir die Pulsadern aufschneiden. Ich habe kein Blutiges Detail ausgelassen um dir seine Grausamkeit zu zeigen. Ich nehme an du fragst dich warum ich das überhaupt alles aufgeschrieben habe und es nicht mit ins Grab nehme. Ich habe es aufgeschrieben um dich zu warnen. Es wird mit meinem Tod nicht enden. Er wird dich finden. Er will immer weiter spielen... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende